Stalker University
by NirmanLight
Summary: Naruto est super excité à l'idée de reprendre l'université. Mais c'était sans compter son stalker, Sakura qui lui fait tourner la tête, son coloc' maniaque... Et tout le reste ! NaruSasu (un petit SasoDei, KakaIru en fond et puis d'autres très probablement !). UA (mais ça vous l'aviez compris)
1. Prologue

**Résumé** : Naruto est super excité à l'idée de reprendre l'université. Mais c'était sans compter son stalker, Sakura qui lui fait tourner la tête, son coloc' maniaque. Et tout le reste ! NaruSasu (SasoDei, KakaIru et puis d'autres...). UA (mais ça vous l'aviez compris P)

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour tout le monde !<em>

_Alors voilà, j'ai commencé à écrire une fanfiction sur Naruto mais comme c'est ma première, soyez indulgents, s'il-vous plais =p ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira alors surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (que ça soit par une review toute simple ou plus complète (bien sûr, je préfèrerais le deuxième type ! =P)). _

_Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui. Bien sûr j'accepte les critiques (tant que c'est pas méchant) et je vous répondrais avec plaisir ! =) J'essayerais de poster mes chapitres régulièrement, vraiment (sauf peut-être pendant les examens, et encore x)). Si quelquechosevou s viens à l'esprit, je suis complètement ouverte à des changements ou quoi que ce soit en fonction de ce que vous me direz (parce que je suis sûre que vous m'enverrez des reviews, hein ? ^^)._

_**Diclaimer** : Evidemment, Naruto et tous ses personnages appartiennes pleinement et pour toujours - au grand désespoirs de beaucoup, d'ailleurs =P- à leur auteur.  
>Je fréquente beaucoup le Fandom anglais (oui, j'aime beaucoup lire en anglais). Alors je tenais à vous donnez les liens des fictions qui m'ont plus ou moins inspirées (bon, elles sont en anglais, mais si l'envie vous prend de les lire, je vous les recommande parce qu'elles sont vraiment incroyables !):<br>_

_"With love, Your Stalker" FastForwards (NaruSasu) (Une OS aussi, pas très compliquée à lire ! =)): s/9968970/1/With-Love-Your-Stalker  
><em>

_"Perfect Tenant" AkatsukiRedCloud (SasoDei) (celle-là c'est vraiment mon coup de cœur, je pense que c'est ma préférée au moment où je publie ce chapitre ! En plus c'est une OS alors même si vous n'êtes pas très bon en anglais, je vous la recommande chaudement) : s/10574620/1/The-Perfect-Tenant_

_"Roomates" FastForwards (NaruSasu) (mais attention, c'est une angst et c'est une trilogie !) : s/2863275/1/Roommates  
><em>

_Sinon. En général sur la fic : Comme je l'ai précisé dans le résumé c'est un **yaoi** (Un NaruSasu, quoi), il est probable (mais pas encore sûr) qu'il y ait des passages très explicites et certains qu'il y aura des passages explicites. Je préfère prévenir, juste au cas où, mais je le repréciserais dans le(s) chapitre(s) en question.  
><em>

_Bon, comme ils sont à la fac, mes personnages sont parfois un peu vulgaire._

_Ah. Et Sasori est probablement OOC, tout comme Sasuke (mais j'aime bien mon Sasuke, alors je m'en fiche =P)  
><em>

_Voilà, je pense que j'ai fini de parlé, vous pouvez enfin commencer à lire mon bébé. Et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ^^ !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

_A travers la foule, il l'avait tout de suite vu. Ses cheveux blond, ses yeux bleus brillants et son sourire éclatant. Un charme fou. Toute la journée il avait essayé de l'approché mais la foule était trop grande. Entre les étudiants et les lycéens venus pour visiter la fac, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller lui parler. Sans compter du fait qu'il était toujours avec cette femme blonde. Sa mère certainement. En tout cas, il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir venir étudier ici._

_« Ca y est, je sais où je veux étudier ». Avait pensé le jeune homme en voyant le blondinet plein d'entrain et si motivé. J'ai enfin trouvé une raison d'étudier. Il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour intégrer CETTE université et pas une autre. De toute façon il n'aurait aucune difficulté, vu ses notes._

_« Faites qu'il soit ici à la rentrée. Je veux le revoir. Faites que ça soit ici. Je prierai n'importe quel dieu, mais je veux revoir ce rayon de soleil. »_

_La rentrée suivante, c'est avec plaisir qu'il avait aperçu cette tête blonde. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il avait juste l'air plus mature. Il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs._

_Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre dans quel cursus il était. Il avait hâte de lui parler. Ou pas._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que ce prologue t'as donné envie de lire la suite. <em>

_Je sais que j'ai ENORMEMENT parlé avant mon prologue et que ça représente presque plus que le prologue lui-même mais je tenais à dire tout ça, alors je m'excuse platement ^^'_

_Allez. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Cliques sur le chapitre suivant ! (et puis laisse moi une petite review si le cœur t'en dis ;))  
><em>


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos review et à ceux qui ont trouvé mon prologue assez intéressant pour décider de suivre ma fic' (ou en tout cas pour l'instant !)_

_NSlove: J'espère que mon chapitre t'apportera quelques réponses. Mais je ne vais pas tout te dévoiler tout de suite ;)_

_Hm si vous en êtes là, je suppose que c'est parce que vous avez eu envie de continuer après mon prologue ! C'est maintenant que les choses commencent vraiment, alors bonne lecture ! ^-^_

_(t'as vu, j'ai fait beaucoup moins long cette fois ;))_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent toujours à K. kasashi ... =(  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée comme une autre<span>**

Naruto avait du mal à cacher son excitation. A partir d'aujourd'hui il allait entamer sa troisième année à Konoha College. _Une bonne université, mais surtout une université loin de chez moi. _Pensa-t-il en regardant Tsunade conduire. Et immédiatement un poing s'abattu sur sa tête.

_ « Je sais à quoi tu penses. Ne crois pas que tu seras débarrassé de moi comme ça. »

Parfois, Naruto se demandait comment elle faisait pour toujours deviner exactement à quoi il pensait.

_ « J'vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, la vieille !» Avec son habituel sourire malicieux. Il aimait faire enrager Tsunade et il réussissait à chaque fois. Il suffisait de voir le rouge lui monter aux joues, ses mains se crisper et ses yeux lancer des éclairs. Et là, elle était à deux doigts de crier, Naruto le sentait bien.

Le blondinet fut alors pris d'un fou rire, la voir tenter de se contenir était toujours _tellement_ plus drôle ! Evidemment ça ne faisait qu'énerver encore plus la conductrice.

_ « Arrêtes ça immédiatement ou je te dépose sur le bord de l'autoroute ! » Menaça-t-elle alors, incapable de supporter ça plus longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de garder son sang-froid dans ce genre de situation. Ou du moins _avant_. Depuis que Naruto avait débarqué dans sa vie, il avait fallu qu'elle apprenne à être patiente. Au moins un peu plus puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à la rendre complètement dingue, et ce depuis qu'elle l'avait recueilli douze ans plus tôt. _Non. Pas quinze ans, c'est impossible, je ne suis pas _si _vieille que ça !_ pensa-t-elle en jetant un œil à l'adolescent –ou plutôt le jeune homme- qui riait toujours sans se soucier de ce qu'elle venait de dire, il savait bien qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça, elle l'aimait bien trop même si elle ne le disait pas. Elle soupira profondément. _Le temps est passé si vite. Maintenant c'est un jeune homme, et plus un petit garçon de 6 ans, il faudra que je m'y fasse un jour._ Elle jeta un regard inquiet dans le rétroviseur central de la voiture. _Mais je ne suis pas SI_ _vieille que ça ! _Pensa-t-elle pour se rassurer en scrutant la peau de son visage à la recherche d'une ride ou même d'une ridule. A son âge elle avait une peau incroyablement lisse. Et puis sa teinture la rajeunissait, _n'est-ce pas _?

_ « Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama-t-il d'un coup, faisant sursauter Tsunade. « Arrête de compter tes rides la vieille, on a loupé la sortie ! »

Jamais cet enfant n'avait appris à contrôler le volume de sa voix ?! _Définitivement quelque chose que j'ai raté dans son education_ Pensa-t-elle exaspérée.

_ « Je suis juste à côté de toi Naruto, ne cries pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle de plus belle, rivalisant avec le volume sonore du jeune homme. « Et je n'ai _aucune _rides ! » Dit-elle en prenant la sortie suivante.

_ « A cause de toi je vais arriver après tout le monde ! » Continua Naruto.

Et ça y est. Il commençait à paniquer. Tsunade détestait ça parce que ça le rendait folle, tout simplement. Il suffisait d'un tout petit peu de stress pour que Naruto soit à la limite de piquer une crise et se mette à hurler partout – sans même s'en rendre compte ? – et _ces_ hurlements rendaient Tsunade complètement dingue !

_ « Il n'y a pas d'heure, Naruto ! Et tu le sais ! » Cria-t-elle, perdant définitivement son sang-froid « c'est entre 11h et 17h et il n'est que midi ! » Continua-t-elle, ennuyée par les proportions que prenait la conversation et surtout leur dernière journée ensemble. Cette pensée lui arracha un autre soupire. Sa boule d'énergie allait lui manquer, l'air de rien.

_ « Je vais arriver après Shikamaru à cause de toi. Tu te rends compte ? Après le flemmard de service ! »

Tsunade, soupira, de toute façon il avait déjà fait le même cirque l'année dernière. Et une crise d'angoisse pour sa première année.

* * *

><p>C'est avec hâte que Naruto grimpa les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Heureusement il était dans le même bâtiment qu'avant, tout comme ses amis. Il avait vraiment hâte de les retrouver ! Et puis il était aussi impatient de découvrir son nouveau colocataire, l'autre étudiant avec qui il allait partager sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune information sur lui, même pas son nom ou son département, ça allait être une surprise totale.<p>

Les deux années précédentes il avait également partagé sa chambre. Mais Haku avait abandonné. D'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté, il voulait juste partir vivre avec son grand amour alors que ces parents l'en empêchait. Il était donc parti avec Zabuza qui avait lui déjà fini ses études depuis trois ans. Naruto ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois et, même si il avait l'air très vieux par rapport à Haku, il avait l'air gentil et surtout sincèrement amoureux. Naruto soupira en repensant à Haku, il allait lui manquer. Et puis il espérait avoir des nouvelles un jour, les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient très bien.

Enfin. Il espérait que son meilleur ami, Kiba, serait dans sa chambre cette année. Jusqu'à cette année il vivait chez ses parents mais il avait finalement réussi a négocier pour une chambre à l'université parce que ça 'l'aiderait à mieux s'intégrer'. Ça n'avait pas été facile, alors ils espéraient vraiment pouvoir en profiter maintenant. Colocataire ou non ! Malheureusement, personne n'avait le droit de choisir avec qui il allait partager sa chambre. Officiellement, cela simplifiait les choses pour l'université eu permettaient aux élèves d'étendre leur réseau. Mais tout le monde savait que le seul but était de limiter les nuisances sonores, surtout le soir ou en période de révision. La seule solution aurait été de louer un appartement mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se le permettre. En plus, tous leurs amis vivaient ici et les appartements étaient dans un autre bâtiment à l'autre bout du campus. Non, peu importe leur futur colocataire, c'était la meilleure solution.

Partager sa chambre avec un inconnu ne dérangeait pas du tout Naruto. Il était sociale et avait déjà fait ça il y a deux ans, tout s'était passé pour le mieux alors pourquoi les choses seraient différentes cette année ? Surtout que Naruto avait un don non négligeable : il arrivait toujours a devenir ami avec presque tous les gens avec qui il passait un peu de temps. Il espérait surtout que Kiba n'allait pas se retrouver avec un connard ou un psychorigide qui voulait teindre les lumières à 22h. Kiba ne le supporterai pas. Enfin Naruto non plus.

En l'apercevant de loin, Naruto cria à travers tout le couloir :

_"hé ! Le débile qui porte un pull avec de la fourrure en été ! "

Le blond savait bien qu'il allait faire réagir son ami au quart de tour. Et le regard de Kiba dans ces moment-là valaient de l'or.

_"Comment tu m'as appelé connard ?" s'exclama-t-il en se retournant, en reconnaissant la touffe blonde et le sourire ravageur de Naruto, il sourit faiblement "c'est vrai que les t-shirt orange c'est tellement mieux !"

Devant les regards perplexes des autres garçons qui emménageaient, ils commencèrent a se raconter leurs vacances avant d'aller déballer leurs affaires et de se retrouver au self pour le dîner.

Là ils furent rejoints par leur bande d'amis. Shikimaru et Choji partageaient une chambre un étage au-dessus et Shino avait une chambre seule à l'étage juste en-dessous. Ces cinq-là c'étaient rencontrés le soir de la chasse aux trésors inter dortoir, qui avait lieu tous les ans environ une semaine après l'arrivée de tout le monde.

Mais ce soir à leur table on n'entendait que Naruto se plaindre de ne toujours pas avoir rencontré son nouveau colocataire -d'autant plus qu'il était maintenant sur qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un parfait inconnu. Kiba lui disait que son coloc' avait l'air un peu bizarre mais sympa, mais comme il ne lui avait pas encore parlé pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire plus.

Le seul moment où le petit groupe eut un instant de répit et n'avait plus a écouter les plaintes de Naruto fut quand Sakura entra dans son champ de vision. Ils savaient tous que Naruto en était complètement fou.

_Décidément, _pensa Kiba, désespéré _même après deux ans on dirait qu'il va se baver dessus a chaque fois qu'il l'aperçoit... _Et c'était vrai. Il en fallait beaucoup pour rendre Naruto silencieux, mais la simple vu de la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roses le plongeait dans un silence le plus total. Ou plus exactement dans un autre monde. Il aimait tout chez elle. TOUT. L'année dernière il avait enfin réussi a l'approcher mais leur relation restait amicale. Bien trop amicale, même, Naruto craignait parfois ne plus avoir aucune chance avec elle. Chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, il se demandait si c'était le moment de lui avouer ses sentiments. Chaque fois il hésitait 'je le fais, je le fais pas ?' et rester bloquer sur un infranchissable 'non, c'est pas le bon moment'. Ça n'était jamais le bon moment.

Pourtant il avait même un scénario dans la tête. Dès qu'il la voyait, il s'imaginait assez courageux pour lui proposer de passer une soirée avec lui. Il se voyait au restaurant avec elle -rien d'extravagant ou de trop romantique, seulement un dîner amicale dans n'importe quel restaurant sauf un fast-food. Ils passaient une bonne soirée, forcément. De toute façon le sourire de Naruto gagnait toujours tout le monde, y compris sa dulcinée. Cette soirée ne pouvait donc que bien se passer. A ce moment-là, ou bien un peu plus tard alors qu'ils prolongeraient la soirée par une promenade ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il prendrait sa main et...-

_"Naruto, tu braves" les trois mots prononcé avec aucun espèce d'intérêt particulier d'une voix monotone avait pourtant suffis a sortir le blond de son rêve éveillé.

_Qui a osé me déranger ?!_ Pensa-t-il en regardant tous ses amis avec des éclairs. Les voir tous rires de lui comme ça le faisait toujours rougir, un peu honteusement. Bien sûr. Shikamaru, qui d'autre ? Kiba était toujours trop occupé à rire pour le déranger.

_ "Mais tu baves vraiment." Continua-t-il toujours l'air aussi blasé, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Un mince sourire était néanmoins apparu sur son visage.

_ "Qu'est-ce qui te met si en colère ? On sait bien que tu la déshabillais du regard ! Mais on est ne plein milieu du self, apprends à te retenir !" Ajouta Kiba avec un clin d'œil, toujours en plein fous-rire.

La réaction de Naruto fut immédiate et les rires redoublèrent face au rouge cramoisi de ses joues.

_ "Mais non, je- Je ne pensais pas à CA !" Essaya-t-il de se défendre, tout en sachant que ses efforts seraient inutiles. C'est vrai qu'il la fixait. Peut-être bien qu'il la déshabillait du regard. Mais il ne pensait à rien de mal, ou du moins pas encore.

_ "Essaye pas de nous faire croire ça !" Répondit son meilleur ami, trouvant la couleur des joues de Naruto décidément très drôle.

Evidemment, Naruto essaya de se défendre encore et encore, s'enfonçant de plus en plus et en parlant de plus en plus fort sans s'en rendre compte un instant. Dans tous le self on n'entendait presque qu'eux, entre Naruto qui criait presque et ses amis qui ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de rire. Ils étaient tous très heureux de se retrouver et se fichait complètement des autres élèves venu manger. Sans même remarquer qu'une paire d'yeux en particulier les fixait intensément.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, Naruto quitta ses amis plus tôt que d'habitude. Premièrement parce que les cours commençait le lendemain et qu'il ne voulait pas mal commencer en arrivant en retard –ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver– et ensuite parce qu'il avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer le garçon qui allait partager sa chambre.<p>

Il frappa à la porte. Ni trop fort –pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une brute– ni trop doucement –pour être sûr qu'il l'entende et qu'il ne soit pas trop surprit–. Là, le blondinet entra dans sa chambre et se retrouva face à son nouveau colocataire.

La première chose qui attira son attention fut la couleur rouge vive de ses cheveux. Suivi de près par son regard …froid ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

_Souris, allez, fais quelque chose, ne le regarde pas bouche bée ! _Mais l'attitude de ce gars l'empêchait de savoir comment se comporter avec lui. _Mais juste normalement. Tu sais parler bordel, non ?!_

Devant le regard de plus en plus perplexe de l'autre, le cerveau de Naruto se remit en marche. _Voilà, maintenant il doit penser que j'ai problème avec lui ou quelque chose comme ça, bravo !_

_ « Salut ! Désolé, j'avais jamais vu des cheveux rouges comme ça avant ! »S'excusa-t-il avec un sourire embarassée et en se grattant la tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se comporter comme ça dans les situations gênantes. D'un autre côté, ça avait toujours tendance à faire rire les gens et à décomplexer la situation.

Voyant son colocataire se détendre –un mince sourire s'était même formé au coin de ses lèvres–, Naruto continua avec son habituel sourire communicatif :

_ « Je m'appelle Naruto. Je suppose que c'est avec toi que je vais partager ma chambre cette année. »

Il ne parlait toujours pas. _Est-ce que ce gars va me décocher un mot avant la fin du semestre, ou … ?_

_ « Je suis en biologie, et toi ? »

Il sentit le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges le toiser de haut en bas. _Pourquoi il ne parle pas ?!_

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, il le vit enfin ouvrir la bouche. Sa voix fluette le surprit, même.

_ « Sasori. Art. »

_C'est pas avec deux mots qu'on va aller très loin… Enfin au moins maintenant je sais comment il s'appelle. _Néanmoins, Naruto continua avec son habituelle bonne humeur :

_ « Art ? Oh, c'est dommage, on aura aucun cours en commun je pense. Tu es en troisième année aussi ? Tu es nouveau ou tu étais déjà là avant ? »

_Mince, deux questions d'un coup. Mauvaise idée…_

A son grand étonnement, il vit « Sasori » sourire faiblement.

_ « Oui, je suis nouveau. Et en troisième année aussi. »

_Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de drôle ? Est-ce que j'ai de la salade entre les dents ? La braguette ouverte ? Pourquoi il sourit ?_ Commença à se demander Naruto avant de se dire _Arf, il doit juste être un peu timide_.

_ « En tout cas je suis super content de te rencontrer. Je pourrais te faire visiter la fac ou tu montrer sur internet comment aller à tes bâtiments pour tes cours de demain ! »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'étira et il eut enfin l'air plus détendu.

_ « Oui, je veux bien, je suis un peu perdu, c'est très grand ici »

_Et bah voilà !_

_ « Montres-moi ton emploi du temps alors, je te monterai tout. Moi je commence qu'à 10h alors si tu as cours à 8h, je pourrais t'accompagner si tu veux » Répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Finalement ce colocataire avait l'air plutôt sympa. Seulement un peu timide !

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! <em>

_Donnez-moi votre avis ! Est-ce que le chapitre était trop long ? pas assez long ? Est-ce que vous voudriez voir plus les autres personnages (bon, forcément c'est le premier chapitre alors c'est pas forcément représentatif, mais je veux votre avis quand même =P) ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça trop lent ? _

_Je veux tout savoir pour pouvoir m'améliorer et faire en sorte que cette fiction vous plaise vraiment ! =)  
><em>

_En tout cas j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre ! ^^_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour ! Je poste mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère encore une fois qu'il vous plaira. Je pense poster mes chapitre environ toutes les deux semaines, pour être sûre d'avoir assez de temps pour écrire mes prochains chapitres avant de les publier ^^'  
><em>

_Merci encore pour les reviews que j'ai reçu pour mon premier chapitre. Ca me motive vraiment pour écrire la suite ! =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent toujours à K. Kasashi ... Malheureusement._

_P.S. Ce chapitre n'a pas de titre. Simplement parce que je ne savais pas comment l'appeler. C'est tout =P_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<br>**

Une semaine était déjà passée et il n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Sakura. Enfin si, il avait quelques cours en commun avec elle alors une fois il l'avait salué mais elle était allée s'assoir avec une de ses amies –une blonde que Naruto ne supportait pas. Ino ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Peu importe. Et il n'avait pas recommencé après cet échec.

Sous le regarde perplexe de ses amis, le blond fixait sa tartine, les yeux dans le vague depuis déjà un petit moment. Ce n'est qu'en sentant Kiba planter lourdement son plateau sur la table qu'il sorti de sa torpeur.

_ « Ah, il rêvait encore à Sakura ? » Demanda Kiba, amusé. Les autres hochèrent leur tête, presque désespérés. Ce genre de scène se répétait de plus en plus souvent.

_ « Vous ne la trouvez pas rayonnante en ce moment ? » Demanda le blond sur un ton monotone.

Tout le monde soupira. Les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Naruto devait penser à autre chose. Surtout que tout le monde savait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun intérêt pour lui. Aucun. Et qu'elle n'en aurait jamais. Il suffisait de voir le genre de mec à qui elle était toujours pendu –l'exact opposé du blondinet : Il était taciturne, avait toujours l'air agacé, ses cheveux noir jais contrastaient singulièrement avec la blancheur de sa peau. L'opposé de Naruto, à tous points de vus.

_Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Naruto va finir dépressif à ce rythme-là._ Pensa Kiba avant de réaliser. _Naruto ? Dépressif ?! Impossible ! _Puis il regarda une fois de plus son meilleur ami _On dirait une boule de feu éteinte. Il ne restera bientôt plus que des braises… _A ce moment-là, il croisa le regard de Shikamaru puis celui de Chûji qui semblait penser exactement la même chose que lui. Ils devaient réagir. Et vite.

Non loin de là, des yeux noirs jais se posaient la même question. De plus en plus inquiet de l'état de son rayon de soleil.

Mais Kiba avait justement une excellente idée en tête pour sortir le blond de son mutisme.

_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

Pendant cette semaine, Naruto avait appris à mieux connaitre son colocataire. Il avait découvert le premier jour que Sasori était étudiant en art et nouveau à l'université, bien qu'en troisième année. Le lendemain, il avait découvert qu'ils avaient, étonnement, un cours d'anatomie en commun. De jour en jour, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges était de plus en plus à l'aise avec Naruto et les deux avaient commencé à former une belle amitié. Surtout que Sasori avait eu besoin de lui emprunter plusieurs affaires car il s'était fait envoyer ses affaires par la poste. Et bien évidemment, elles étaient en retard par rapport à lui. Mais cette situation ne dérangeait pas du tout le blondinet, puisque l'autre lui rendait toujours ses affaires en bon état.

Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ce soir-là, abattu par les rejets constants –et iinconscients– de Sakura, il découvrit sa chambre remplie de cartons. Il poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant un corps sans vie étalé au sol.

_ « Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que c'est ! » Naruto commençait à paniqué, mais il n'osait pas approcher. _Mais Sasori a tué quelqu'un ? Qui c'est ?! _Après une pause, il se demanda _Mais est-ce que c'est SASORI ?!_

Il s'avança fébrilement vers le corps et alla vérifier son pouls. Ses mains tremblaient quand il atteignit son cou et il sursauta d'un coup en poussant un cri strident. _Ce-Ce truc n'est pas humain !_ _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Je veux pas être mêlé à ça !_ Pensa-t-il avant de sortir de sa chambre à une vitesse folle. Il claqua la porte et dévala les escaliers pour arriver au niveau inférieur en criant « Kiba, Kiba ! » sur le chemin. Il courut frapper à la porte de son ami, paniqué.

_ « Kiba ouvre-moi, il y a un truc mort dans ma chambre ! » cria-t-il en tambourinant à la porte. Tout le monde se retournait en passant devant la porte de Kiba en se demandant qui était ce malade. Mais Naruto était tellement paniqué qu'il ne les voyait même plus. Et puis il s'en fichait complètement.

Quand il ouvrit sa porte, Kiba se retrouva secoué par le blond qui continuait à crier :

_ « Un truc qui est mort dans ma chambre. Mon coloc est un dingue Kiba sauve-moi, j'ai peuuuuuur ! »

Kiba explosa de rire, purement et simplement. Jamais son meilleur ami ne cesserait de l'étonner.

_ « tu penses que tu coloc est un tueur en série ?! Ou bien il y a un cafard ?» Demanda-t-il, en se tordant de rire.

_ « Bah en série, je sais pas mais un tueur, c'est sûr ! Il y a un corps mort par terre dans ma chambre Kiba, c'est pas un cafard, c'est un CORPS ! C'est pas drôle, arrêtes de rire ! » Continua le blond sans arrêter de le secouer d'avant en arrière. Comme si ce simple geste allait aider le brun à arrêter de rire et à enfin comprendre l'urgence de la situation. « En plus il y a des cartons partout dans ma chambre, ses affaires sont arrivées. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir des membres cachés dedans ! » La voix stridente et paniquée de Naruto mêlée à son imagination débordante ne faisait qu'accroitre le fou-rire de Kiba. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter tellement il riait.

Après quelques instants, il eut enfin suffisamment reprit son souffle et son calme –ou en tout cas un minimum– pour parler :

_ « Tu veux que je vienne voir ? »

Naruto hocha désespérément la tête, certain que voir la dépouille de ses propres yeux dans sa chambre le convaincrait. Et surtout qu'il arrêterait de se moquer.

_ « Si ça t'arrivait à toi, tu réagirais comme moi. Et moi, je ne me moquerais pas de toi ! » Commenta le blond, boudeur, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le lieu du crime. Il voyait bien que Kiba se retenait toujours de rire.

En rentrant dans la chambre, Sasori n'avait toujours pas l'air d'être de retour. En voyant ledit macchabée, le regard de Kiba devint un peu perplexe puis il donna un petit coup dans sa jambe.

_ « Aïe ! » s'écria-t-il immédiatement, son pied avait définitivement heurté quelque chose de très dur.

_ « quoi ?! Quoi ?! » S'enquit Naruto, qui se cachait presque derrière son meilleur ami.

_ « Ce truc est dur ! J'ai jamais vu de mort, Naruto. Mais je pense pas que CA ça soit un humain. » Répondit-il en s'approchant un peu plus de la chose qui gisait sur le sol. En cognant contre sa 'jambe', Kiba avait entendu un bruit sourd. Et il avait bien senti que cette chose était dure. Rien à voir avec un corps humain, il en était sûr. Il pensait plus à … Un objet en bois ? Il s'approcha et saisi la jambe. De nouveau, il explosa de rire quand celle-ci se déboita du reste du corps sans aucune résistance. Il se retourna et l'agita devant Naruto, amusé par la situation.

_ « Mais arrêtes, tu vas pas bien ! » Avait immédiatement hurlé Naruto avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une jambe … En bois ?

Sasori lui avait semblé un peu bizarre mais là… Il n'y avait pas de mots. _Ce gars a des pantins en bois dans ses affaires ?!_

C'est sur ces pensées que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges apparu derrière eux. Très rapidement, la colère monta en lui et flamboya dans ses yeux. Il saisit rapidement le membre en bois en criant :

_ « Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Mon pauvre Kazekage, vous lui avez retiré sa jambe ! Qui vous a permis ?! » Il avait l'air complètement enragé, songea Kiba.

_ « désolé mec, Naruto a débarqué dans ma chambre en criant qu'il y avait un mort. En même temps c'est un peu bizarre de laisser un pantin en bois étalé sur le sol » Répondit-il en souriant. Mais en voyant l'autre toujours aussi furibond, il s'éclipsa rapidement, sans un mot.

Sasori caressait doucement la jambe en bois, comme pour la rassuré. Un peu perplexe, Naruto se décida à parler :

_ « Hé, Sasori … Pourquoi t'as laissé un pantin en bois par terre ? Pourquoi tu _as_ un pantin en bois ? »

Il reçut un regard meurtrier de son colocataire alors que celui-ci entreprenait de réparer sa marionnette.

_ « Ca n'est pas UN pantin en bois. C'est mon kazekage. Ma plus belle marionnette. C'est en fait le troisième. Et sache que ça n'est pas une simple marionnette non plus. Je confectionne un à un chacun de leurs membres, je les assemble et je les dessine. Je passe des mois dessus. Parfois même plus d'un an. Je les anime et je les façonne jusqu'à la perfection.»

Le blond le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un parler avec une telle passion. Et jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un de passionné pour des marionnettes en bois. Et encore moins à 20 ans.

_ « Du coup tu les fabriques ?» Demanda-t-il, pour bien repréciser ce que Sasori venait de dire.

Sasori avait l'air bien plus calme maintenant. Comme si parler de ses créations l'avait apaisé. Il avait redressé son pantin et l'avait calé dans un coin de la chambre.

_ « Absolument. C'est mon passe temps. J'adore travailler le bois. Je voudrais en vivre. Mais personne ne s'intéresse aux marionnettes en bois. Surtout de cette taille » Il lança un regard vers son 'Kazekage' –Naruto n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait signifier, d'ailleurs. « Même si je maitrise tout aussi parfaitement les modèles réduits »

_ « ah d'accord » Répondit simplement Naruto avant de lui sourire. « J'aimerais bien avoir une passion comme toi. Ca à l'air vraiment super ! » Puis il fixa la pile de cartons « Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Sasori lui sourit, il aimait vraiment bien Naruto. « Je veux bien. Mais ne touche pas à ceux où des noms sont écris. Ca n'est pas contre toi mais je préfère que tu ne touches pas à mes marionnettes. » Il avait l'air un peu gêné de dire ça. Mais Naruto comprenait parfaitement, de toute façon il aurait trop peur d'abimer quelque chose et de s'attirer les foudres de son colocataire. Il s'occupa donc de ranger tout le reste. Le blond s'amusa en remarquant que Sasori avait l'air émerveillé à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un carton. Et parfois, même, il caressait avec une tendresse particulière certaines pièces de bois.

_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

Le jeudi suivant avait lieu la traditionnelle soirée d'intégration. Kiba avait dû y trainer Naruto de force. D'abord parce qu'il devait être le parrain d'un première année fraîchement débarqué et ensuite et surtout pour lui changer les avis.

Konohamaru s'avérait être un vrai pot de colle. Mais Naruto l'aimait bien, donc ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Le premier année avait même déjà l'air de le considérer comme son modèle dans la vie. Un vrai cauchemar. Kiba s'était vite éclipsé pour aller draguer.

Mais déjà, le blond ne pensait plus qu'à Sakura. Il la regardait danser pour tenter d'attirer l'attention d'un autre homme et n'écoutait même plus ce que son sosie brun lui disait. Rapidement, celui-ci compris où les pensées du blond étaient dirigées.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? » Demanda-t-il brutalement, sortant d'un coup Naruto de ses pensées.

_ « Hein ?

_ A la fille aux cheveux roses. Elle te plais, non ? »

Naruto rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, il commença également à se gratter l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

_ « Sakura ? » Il cherchait péniblement ses mots, comme toujours lorsqu'il parlait d'elle. « Oui, elle me plait. Beaucoup même. T'as vu comme elle est belle ? »

_ « Tu lui as déjà parlé ? » La manière dont le blond en parlait laissait Konohamaru penser qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui adresser la parole.

_ « B-bien sûr ! » Répondit Naruto, offusqué qu'on puisse remettre ça en doute.

_ « Alors pourquoi tu l'invites pas à danser ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas, il se contenta de détourner le regard et se concentrer intensément sur son verre.

_ « Offre lui un verre et profites-en pour discuter avec elle, alors. » Avança simplement le gamin d'à peine 18 ans.

Le blond grogna quelque chose d'inaudible, lança un regard désespéré au jeune homme et soupira, résigné. C'est vrai que ça pourrait marcher. De toute façon ça ne pourrait pas empirer les choses ? Si ? Finalement, il lança un regard noir à Konohamaru et vida son verre d'un trait. Le brun lui envoya un clin d'œil et un mot d'encouragement, et enfin Naruto se dirigea vers celle qui occupaittoujours ses pensées.

Sakura dansait avec sa meilleure amie, Ino, sans prêter attention aux gens autour d'elle –même si il était évident qu'elle espérait charmer un brun ténébreux, assis dans un coin sombre de la salle. Naruto profita de la fin de la chanson pour aller la saluer.

_ « Sakura, comment ça va ?! » Lui demanda-t-il avec son ton inlassablement enjoué –qui, même si il ne le savait pas, agaçait profondément la jeune fille.

Elle se força un peu à sourire pour lui répondre :

_ « Naruto ! » Ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire la conversation, elle ajouta : « ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu, non ? »

Ce fut au tour du blond de se forcer à sourire, même si il était tellement doué que ça ne se devinait absolument pas.

_ « Oui, c'est ce que je me disais. Alors en te voyant danser, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de te proposer de t'offrir un verre, pour qu'on discute un peu. » La vérité c'est qu'il l'avait croisé chaque jours depuis le début de l'année et qu'elle ne l'avait visiblement même pas remarqué. La réflexion de la jeune fille lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Un peu moins douloureux quand même.

_ « Bien sûr, avec plaisir » Répondit-elle, surtout ravi de pouvoir profiter du verre offert par le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent de la piste de danse pour rejoindre le bar, ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua la paire d'yeux assassins qui les suivaient. En revanche une fois assis, Naruto capta un clin d'œil de Konohamaru qui se trouvait –heureusement !– derrière Sakura, il rougit de plus belle en payant son verre à la jeune fille.

Un silence gêné s'installa, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait par où commencer ou de quoi parler.

_ « Cette année on a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de cours en communs, pas comme l'année dernière ! » tenta maladroitement la jeune fille.

_ « Oui, c'est sûr. C'est certainement parce qu'on a pas choisi la même spécialisation » Répondit-il, visiblement un peu crispé. En effet, cette année, en dépit de leurs spécialisations différentes, ils n'avaient pas moins des trois quarts de leurs matières en commun. Dont deux d'entre elles où ils étaient dans le même groupe de TD. Parmi trente personnes elle ne l'avait pas remarqué ? Pourtant Naurto n'était pas du genre discret, avec ses cheveux blonds, a souvent porter du orange et à parler très fort. Comment ne pas être vexé ?

« Mais je crois t'avoir vu dans quelques-uns de mes cours, je crois » Ajouta-t-il, plus pour voir sa réaction que pour la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

_ « Ah oui ? Je n'ai pas dû remarquer, avec tous ces nouveaux visages, moi chaque année j'ai du mal à m'adapter » Répondit-elle, tout de même un peu gênée.

En voyant que le blond le prenait visiblement mal, elle rajouta rapidement « Mais on aura qu'à s'assoir ensemble, de temps en temps ! » Dans le fond elle ne détestait pas Naruto. Elle le trouvait un peu lourd parfois et puis trop bruyant. Mais il restait drôle et … Plus ou moins attentif à ses amis. Elle lui offrit donc un sourire sincère.

Leur conversation s'étira un peu en longueur après qu'ils aient chacun fini leurs verres puis Sakura retourna danser et Naruto reparti voir Konohamaru qui, à en juger par son regard admiratif, se faisait des idées sur leur échange. Après un rapide résumé, le jeune brun s'exclama :

_ « quoi ?! Tu ne l'intéresse pas ? Mais … Comment ? Pourquoi ? » il avait l'air complètement désarmé et presque … Dévasté ?

Naruto lui lança un regard noir et ne trouva même pas nécessaire de répondre. Bien sûr, Konohamru n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué sa petite conversation. C'est donc avec un naturel déconcertant que Kiba vint passer un bras autour de l'épaule de Naruto, un sourire complice plaqué sur son visage.

_ « Alors, je t'ai vu discuter avec Sakura » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser, je l'ai vu rire plusieurs fois. Ca s'annonce bien ou quoi ? » Kiba avait l'air tout aussi sûr que Konohamaru que Naruto avait charmé la jeune fille.

Enervé et boudeur il se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule du bras de son ami. « Laisses-moi ! » et il commença a partir pour aller se coucher. Cette soirée avait été bien assez catastrophique comme ça !

Comme il était déjà parti devant, il n'aperçut pas le 'non' de tête dépité de Konohamaru en direction de Kiba. Qui résumait plutôt bien la soirée de Naruto.

C'est furieux et surtout boudeur que le jeune homme alla se coucher. Sasori n'était pas sorti ce soir alors il dormait déjà profondément quand Naruto rentra et il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner en remarquant que la poupée de bois au-dessus du lit de son colocataire semblait toujours l'observer, où qu'il soit dans la chambre.

Il se glissa rapidement et silencieusement dans son lit, presque obsédé par la création de Sasori. Il avait un don, personne ne pouvait le nier. Mais tout de même, il pourrait comprendre que tout le monde ne partage pas la passion des poupées flippantes ! Avec un frisson il se tourna face au mur pour tenter d'échapper au regard de la poupée effrayante mais chose étrange, il continuait à sentir que ses yeux le fixait. Parce qu'il savait que la poupée regardait vers lui. Depuis que Sasori avait déballé ses affaires, ce pantin taille réduite terrifiait Naruto.

En fermant les yeux, la sensation du regard de la poupée sur lui fit germer une idée dans son esprit. Une idée un peu folle. Mais qu'il allait devoir l'essayer le plus vite possible.

* * *

><p><em>C'est déjà la fin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous lirez la suite ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis =) (dites moi si vous trouvez ça court, ou bien, ou long. J'ai un peu de mal à me rendre compte ^^')<br>_

_A très bientôt ^^_


	4. Chaptire 3

_Voilà, je poste mon troisième chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le publier. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit un peu plus long mais finalement je trouve qu'il se finit bien comme ça (et puis qu'il vallait peut-être mieux un chapitre un peu plus court que poster ce chapitre dans deux semaines)  
><em>

__Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent toujours à K. Kasashi ... Malheureusement.__

_Enfin bref, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 : Stalker Stalker<br>**

Ça faisait déjà deux semaines que cette idée farfelue lui avait traversé l'esprit. _Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle n'en saura rien !_ Avait-il sans cesse essayé de se persuader. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Finalement en deux semaines il avait, pour la première fois tenté de faire … Ça ! Il n'avait pas réussi à s'y résoudre avant, il avait eu trop peur de se faire prendre. Ou de ne plus pouvoir s'en empêcher après –et il aurait dû écouter son instinct puisqu'il n'arriva plus à se détacher de cette vilaine habitude avant un bon moment. Mais ce soir-là ces craintes n'avaient pas suffi à le retenir.

Avant de partir, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cette nuit lui apporterait. A part des courbatures, bien sûr, des crampes et probablement un peu de terre sur ses vêtements. Pour l'occasion, d'ailleurs, Naruto avait abandonné son sweat orange flashy fétiche pour quelque chose d'un peu plus sobre. Finalement, c'était une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sakura la semaine précédente qui l'avait bel et bien décidé.

_Si seulement elle n'en avait pas parlé…_ pensa-t-il en se retournant dans son lit en se remémorant son étrange soirée et ce qui l'avait conduit là.

Ce jour-là Sakura était réellement rayonnante. D'après Naruto elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

_ « Naruto ! Naruto ! J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer ! » S'était-elle exclamée en le voyant. Jamais avant il ne l'avait vue si heureuse. Et pourtant il en avait passé, du temps à l'observer de loin depuis deux ans. Il l'a connaissait presque par cœur.

Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait la rendre si heureuse, d'ailleurs. Une bonne nouvelle très certainement. Très certainement une réelle bonne nouvelle. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que le jeune homme l'accueillit, heureux qu'elle ait choisi de partager quelque chose avec lui. Sans compter que Naruto avait l'habitude de faire le premier pas. Il sentait qu'il ne dérangeait pas Sakura lorsqu'ils parlaient, mais jamais elle n'entamait la conversation ou ne faisait un pas vers lui. Hormis cette après-midi-là.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Répondit-il avec son sourire éclatant. A cet instant précis il ne se doutait pas que les paroles de la jeune fille sa vie rendrait un tournant pour le moins inattendu. _A ce moment-là ? Non, c'était peut-être un peu après._

Avec des yeux pétillants, elle s'assit à côté de lui –chose extraordinaire puisqu'elle ne s'asseyait jamais à côté de lui en cours, toujours prête à l'éviter tant qu'elle pouvait–. Elle s'apprêtait à tout lui raconter.

_Et moi qui croyais pouvoir toucher du bout des doigts ma chance de sortir avec elle… _Soupira le garçon en fixant le plafond de sa chambre.

_ « Tu vois ce garçon un peu ténébreux, à la peau pâle dans notre cours de biochimie ? »

Naruto était un peu perplexe. Comment quelque chose sur ce gars pouvait rendre sa Sakura si heureuse ? Non, il refusait de s'avouer que ça puisse être ce à quoi il pensait.

_ « Euh … non, pas vraiment. Désolé » Répondit-il avec son habituelle franchise, tout de même un peu gêné.

Il croyait voir à peu près de qui Sakura parlait, il les avait vu un peu parler ensemble de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, le gars en question avait toujours un sourire faux plaqué sur le visage. Naruto ne le supportait pas. Déjà, il parlait à sa Sakura. Avait beaucoup trop d'aisance. Et puis une fois le brun avait tenté de lui adresser la parole, et contrairement à toutes ses habitudes, le blondinet l'avait envoyé baladé sans raison. Il ne l'inspirait pas. Quelque chose clochait avec lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Quelque chose qui le repoussait si fort qu'il ne supportait même pas de le voir dans son champ de vision. Presque comme un anti-aimant.

_Exactement ! Ce mec est aussi repoussant qu'un anti-aimant ! _

_ « Ah si, peut-être que je vois …. Ça serait pas Sai son nom ? » Demanda-t-il pour être sûr. Même si il ne l'aimait pas, il s'était renseigné sur la concurrence.

_ « Oui, exactement ! Sai ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire épanoui. Comme si le simple fait que Naruto le reconnaisse la rendait encore plus heureuse. « Et bien devines quoi. » Continua-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. On pouvait sentir qu'elle bouillonnait de lui dévoiler son secret. Elle avait l'air si enthousiaste … Naruto ne pouvait pas se retenir de se sentir au moins un peu heureux, même si cette chose impliquait Sai. Et qui c'est peut-être que ce n'était qu'un vilain ragot qu'elle brûlait de raconter. Comme Ino n'était pas là aujourd'hui, peut-être que Sakura cherchait seulement quelqu'un avec qui conspirer.

_ « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il. Même si le bonheur de la jeune fille le rendait heureux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu tendu par l'excitation de Sakura pour cet autre garçon. Il sentit le besoin de détendre l'atmosphère en racontant n'importe quoi. Quitte à contrarier sa belle. « Il a enfin décidé d'être sincère ? » demanda-t-il en riant. Sous le regard à la fois désespéré et énervé de Sakura. Il sentit que définitivement, il aurait dû s'abstenir. Même si il le pensait sincèrement.

_ « Quoi ? » Répéta-t-il. « Reconnait que c'est vrai ! Moi son sourire faux me donne la chair de poule. On sait jamais ce qu'il pense ! » Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Elle commença à ranger ses affaires, visiblement en colère.

_ « Laisses tomber Naruto. Je pensais que tu pourrais comprendre, mais en fait t'es vraiment juste un gamin. » Lui répondit-elle froidement.

_ « Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? » Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Comment pouvait-elle être si contrarié juste à cause de quelques mots ?

_Si j'avais su …_

_ « Je sors avec lui mercredi prochain, espère d'abruti ! » Elle se leva, ses affaires sous le bras « mais bien sûr tu as tout gâché. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser que tu serais heureux pour moi ? »

_ « Quoi ? Tu-tu sors avec LUI ?! »

En entendant ces mots le cœur de Naruto de brisa. _Son petit ami ? Non. C'est impossible _avait-il pensé à ce moment-là_. _Il ne trouva rien à répondre, trop bouleversé et resta stupéfait sous le regard presque haineux de la jolie jeune fille. Peu il importe combien il essayait, il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée. Et il ne pourrait pas se faire pardonner non plus. Il savait très bien que Sakura était très courtisée, qu'il était loin d'être le seul à s'intéresser à elle. Mais tout ça lui paraissait si lointain si... Improbable. Comme si ça n'avait pu être que lui ou personne.

En quelques mots : Son monde s'était écroulé. D'un coup, sans prévenir.

Comme si une partie de lui était morte. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Depuis ce jour, Naruto était devenu un peu moins souriant, il se demandait toujours ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Pourquoi pas lui ? _Pourquoi pas moi ? _ Il ne se détachait jamais de cette pensée. Ses amis avaient tout essayé. Bien sûr il restait lui-même, il souriait dans les situations amusantes et passait évidemment des bons moments avec ses amis. Il n'était pas devenu dépressif. Mais une fois seul... En cours, dans son lit ou même juste sous sa douche, il ne pensait pas qu'à ça. D'autant plus qu'il détestait Saï de tout son être et depuis toujours.

Ses amis le voyaient bien et avaient tout essayé. Naruto avait bien vu les regards inquiets qu'ils échangeaient. Il était peut-être un peu déprimé mais il n'était pas devenu aveugle, contrairement à ce qu'ils semblaient penser. Mais rien n'y faisait...

Alors il s'était dit qu'il pouvait essayer. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Et puis en quoi c'était mal si ça lui permettait d'aller mieux ? Se demandait-il sans cesse. Si quelqu'un pouvait lire ses pensée il ou elle aurait certainement pensé qu'il essayait de se convaincre. Ce qu'il aurait fermement nié. A vrai dire il avait un peu honte de se cacher dans un buisson comme ça. Il tentait seulement de se rassurer.

_Hé ! Je n'étais pas si pitoyable que ça. Si ?!_

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée il s'était habillé tout en noir et avait discrètement suivi Sakura. Presque de la tête aux pieds, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il avait même été jusqu'à renoncer à ses baskets préférée, ornée de magnifiques bandes orangées fluorescentes dans la nuit. Du coup il avait dû emprunter une paire à Kiba. Il aurait bien demandé à Sasori, mais la taille des pieds de son colocataire était impressionnante : il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi petits pieds ! Naruto n'aurait rentré qu'un demi-pied dans une de ses chaussures.

Enfin bref, Naruto savait que ce soir-là elle avait rendez-vous avec Saï. Ils devaient aller boire un verre dans un petit bar en ville, avait-il entendu.

_Mais c'est mon devoir de veiller sur elle ! Quel genre de mec je serais si je ne prenais pas soin de la fille que j'aime ?! Surtout quand elle sort avec un potentiel sociopathe. Il faut au moins ça. On ne sait jamais, si il tente d'abuser d'elle ? Eh bien moi je serais là. Je veille sur elle. _Se disait-il, comme pour se rassurer.

Dans le fond, il entendait sa conscience lui crier de rentrer chez lui, et même redoubler d'efforts quand il s'était aperçu que tout se passait bien. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait redouté, Saï n'avait pas fait un seul écart, il se conduisait même admirablement bien. Il n'avait même pas l'air si froid et insupportable.

Elle avait l'air heureuse. Elle riait et discutait très naturellement. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir beaucoup en commun... Malheureusement Naruto n'était pas assez proche pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Et même si il le niait, ils avaient l'air de flirter et ça ne semblait pas déplaire à la jeune fille.

_Non. Impossible. Saï est un idiot froid et faux. Elle ne PEUT PAS apprécier sa compagnie comme ça ! _Mais les fait étaient là et après moment, elle avait même accepte de suivre le jeune homme ailleurs. Même si ça brisait littéralement le cœur de Naruto, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si il ne voyait rien ... Et sa rendait Sakura heureuse alors, que pouvait-il faire à part les laisser vivre leur idylle naissant.

Naruto s'était dépêché de les suivre tout en restant discret –ou du moins en essayant de l'être, heureusement pour lui ils étaient bien trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre pour remarquer le blondinet. Il avait été assez malin pour prendre sa moto même si le bar était proche du campus, car les tourtereaux avaient, eux, disparu dans la voiture de Saï. _M__ais où est ce qu'ils peuvent bien aller ?! _

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïf !_

Jamais dans sa vie Naruto ne s'était imaginé suivre quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de devenir détective privé. Et heureusement parce que oui, il arrivait à les suivre, mais la discrétion … C'était définitivement ce dont Naruto manquait le plus. Après un assez long trajet à travers la ville, les deux étaient sortis et se dirigeaient droit dans un très joli petit appartement de banlieue. Ils n'y avaient personne dans la rue alors je blondinet avait décidé de continuer à pied être un minimum discret. Probablement sa première bonne idée de la soirée. Même si sa moto orange était très tape a l'oeil.

_Quoi ?! J'aime le orange, c'est tout ! _

Il avait donc décidé de la laisser deux rues plus loin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Après tout il était probablement le seul à avoir une moto orange. Il avait même eut un rabais en l'achetant à cause de la couleur.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Saï vivait dans un appartement au rez-de-chaussée, avec une grande fenêtre donnant sur la rue.

Enfin bref, c'est comme ça que Naruto s'était retrouvé caché dans un buisson, devant l'appartement d'un inconnu, à essayer désespérément de guetter ce qu'il s'y passait depuis déjà deux heures. Le pire c'est qu'ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé et boire quelques verres, devant un film et Sakura n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Néanmoins Naruto restait là 'au cas où'.

« J'ai vraiment l'air débile, je sais même pas ce que je fais là... " Soupira-t-il pour lui-même en réalisant à quel point il était ridicule. En plus il faisait froid et sa positon était assez inconfortable.

_ « Non, tu surveille, c'est tout. »

Naruto sursauta et fit un bon en arrière, tombant de ce fait sur des fesses. _Mais qui c'est ?! _La voix grave –celle d'un homme– venait d'en haut. Doucement il leva les yeux, inquiet par ce soudain inconnu s'incrustant au moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie –ou l'un des plus embarrassants en tout cas. Et dieu sait que le seuil de tolérance de Naruto est élevé.

_ « Ne te fais pas mal » ajouta-t-il. Sa voix était froide, absolument pas attentionnée mais Naruto était persuadé d'avoir perçu une pointe d'amusement.

De là où il était, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir le visage de ce mystérieux inconnu.

_ « Qui t'es ?! » hurla le blondinet, complètement paniqué en oubliant jusqu'à la raison pour laquelle il était ici.

_ « chuuut ! » répondit celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme un peu, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, très détendu. « Moins fort. Tu vas nous faire repérer. »

De mauvaise grâce, le blondinet accepta de baisser d'un ton. Il ne voulait pas que sa jolie dulcinée découvre qu'il était là. A la surveiller.

_ « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » avait demandé Naruto, persuadé que l'autre ne lui révélerait jamais qui il est. Il voulait malgré tout s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas comme lui, a 'surveiller' Sakura. Il avait assez d'un concurrent comme Saï, pas besoin de ce jeune homme mystérieux qui séduirait bien plus la jeune fille que Naruto lui-même.

Il haussa les épaules et répondit avec nonchalance avant de répondre :

_ « Je stalke. Comme toi. »

Naruto pouvait jurer voit un léger sourire presque moqueur sur ses lèvres, même si elles étaient dans l'ombre.

Méfiant, le blondinet le fixa un moment. Il n'allait pas révéler le moindre détail de son plan à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il ne voyait même pas le visage, avant de répondre :

_ « Je ne stalke pas. Je vérifie que tout va bien pour elle. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce gars.» Il marqua une pause « Et donc toi aussi tu surveilles Sakura ? »

Il pensait avoir trouvé une manière subtile de récolter des informations.

_ « hm. .. Non, pas tout à fait. Mais par extension, oui » répondit-il, amusé mais toujours évasif. Avec un minimum de réflexion, n'importe qui aurait pu deviner que ce petit jeu pouvait durer longtemps avec des réponses dans ce genre.

_ « Mais qui alors ? » Naruto cherchait mais ne comprenait pas.

_ « ça c'est un secret » répondit-il avec un ton espiègle. Décidément, lui au moins semblait bien s'amuser.

Après une longue pause, Naruto sembla frappé par l'évidence. Il en oublia qu'il se cachait et qu'il tentait d'être discret.

_ « Tu surveilles Saï ! » s'exclama-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

L'autre lui resta interdit un moment, comme abasourdi par ce que le jeune homme affirmait. Puis un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, il se retenait difficilement de rire mais il ne répondit rien. Il trouvait ça bien plus drôle de rester secret et de le laisser chercher.

_ « J'en était sûr ! » Continua le blond, certain de ses affirmations.

Puis d'un coup, son réel objectif lui revint en mémoire, il se retourna en direction de l'appartement et il murmura « Sakura... ». Les deux tourtereaux n'étaient manifestement plus dans le salon de Saï. Ils avaient dû se diriger vers sa chambre –même si Naruto refusait catégoriquement d'envisager cette possibilité.

_ « Je crois que tu n'as plus rien à surveiller, ça y est. » dit-il sans émotion. « Sauf si tu tiens à grimpé dans les arbres » ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

Naruto lui lança un regard glacial.

_ « Tu crois que … » Puis il se reconcentra sur ce qu'il voulait lui répondre initialement « C'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais pu l'en empêcher, les retenir ! » S'exclama-t-il en se relevant du buisson dans lequel il était accroupi depuis... Depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

_ « Ah oui ? Et comment ?" répondit l'inconnu d'une voix sarcastique, presque désinvolte.

_ « J'aurais trouvé un moyen ! » répondit un Naruto boudeur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être exaspérant parfois..._Pensa le jeune homme mystérieux.

_ « D'ailleurs toi aussi tu as perdu ta cible de vue. » Continua-t-il. Il semblait fier d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à répondre à son inconnu. De quoi fissurer son masque impassible.

Mais l'autre se contenta de sourire faiblement et se hausser les épaules « Je ne comptais pas les arrêter de toute façon » puis il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se tourna pour partir. « Je suppose que tu n'as plus qu'à rentrer chez toi. »

Naruto grommela quelque chose et prit sa moto. Il rentra dans sa chambre. Sasori dormait depuis longtemps et heureusement. Il n'aurait pas à lui raconté où il avait passé la soirée et comme il avait réussi à étaler de la terre sur son jean. Alors il se coucha aussitôt et rêva presque immédiatement qu'il avait été Saï ce soir. Et que c'était cet abruti de Saï qui les stalkait de dehors... Sakura et lui, lovés dans un canapé ... s'embrassant …

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. L'intrigue commence à vraiment se mettre en place. Je suis presque sûre que dans le prochain chapitre vous pourrez découvrir de nouveaux personnages et qu'il sera probablement un peu plus long cette fois ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience.<br>_

_On se voit au prochain chapitre ;)_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonsoir ! Voilà mon quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

_Merci beaucoup à Tchaillya et Mamsayi pour vos reviews !_

_disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent toujours à K. Kasashi, on ne peut rien y changer ..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Naruto avait hésité à recommencer. Après cette soirée-là, il avait longuement réfléchit. Mais la tentation était trop forte. Il était retourné observer Sakura. Ce soir-là il était encore accroupi dans un buisson, à moitié dans la boue. Et encore une fois il se sentait stupide à les fixer encore et encore.

Cette fois, en revanche, l'autre jeune homme l'avait rejoint assez vite :

_ « Alors, il se passe quelque chose ? » Avait demandé l'inconnu. Ce qui avait fait sursauter le blondinet. Ou plutôt ce qui l'avait fait sauter d'un mètre à l'opposé de la voix.

Ce mec … Il ne le sentait pas. C'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

_ « Encore là ce soir ? » avait-il continué sur un ton vaguement amusé.

Ce à quoi avait grogné Naruto :

_ « Toi aussi apparemment. » Avec une mauvaise foi non dissimulée. Il commençait à faire froid, l'automne touchait définitivement à sa fin.

Visiblement, il ne voulait pas que Naruto le reconnaisse car il se tenait toujours dans l'ombre. Ca ne l'empêcha pas d'exploser de rire. Pas un rire narquois, non, un rire franc qui surprit le blondinet. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rit celui-là ? Je suis pas drôle._ Pensa Naruto en bougonnant.

_ « Tu vas voir, tu vas t'y faire. » Avait-il dit en s'accroupissant près de lui. Mais toujours dans l'ombre.

Naruto soupira et abandonna. Il s'assit sur la terre, vaincu par les crampes dans ses cuisses. Même en étant sportif, il n'était pas encore suffisamment entrainé pour les longues surveillances.

_ « Ca fait longtemps que tu l'obser-» Il s'éclaircit la gorge le temps de trouver un mot plus adapter à leur activité « pardon, que tu le surveilles ? » Demanda Naruto, curieux. Et puis à force de regarder les deux autres se rouler un patin, il allait finir par s'ennuyer. Alors autant faire la conversation.

_ « Hein ?! » Fit l'autre, visiblement très surpris par sa question.

_ « Bah Saï. Tu m'as dit que tu surveillais Saï. » Le blondinet jaugea l'autre de haut en bas. « Et t'as l'air d'avoir l'habitude. »

Il vit un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

_ « Oui, ça fait un moment que je fais ça » Dit-il en prenant une position qu'il avait l'air de trouver confortable. Et il sortit même une paire de jumelle, ce qui surprit encore plus Naruto. Jusqu'au moment où l'inconnu ne se mit pas à regarder à travers. Non, au lieu de ça il les lui tendit d'un air désinvolte.

_ « Je te les donne. Je n'en ai plus besoin. »

_ « Mais pourquoi ?! » Demanda le blondinet, incrédule. _Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas penser aux jumelles ! Je suis stupide ou quoi ?!_

_ « Oh, je n'en ai plus besoin » Avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules.

D'une manière absolument incroyable, même si Naurto pouvait ressentir n'importe laquelle de ses expressions, il ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage. Et n'importe qui d'autre aurait trouvé ça bizarre. Mais là, Naruto était bien trop occupé à s'amuser avec ses jumelles plutôt qu'à réfléchir à tout ça. Il verrait vraiment beaucoup mieux grâce à ça !

Il soupira longuement en regardant vers la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

_ « Mais … Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as passé tes jumelles ? On ne voit rien d'ici.» Demanda-t-il, en ayant presque peur de la réponse. « Et tu sta- surveilles Saï ! » Ajouta-t-il, presque pour se rassurer.

_ « Qui a dit que je stalkais Saï ? » Demanda l'inconnu avec un sourire presque moqueur.

Après une brève pause, il ajouta : « Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de jumelles puisque je suis accroupi juste à côté de toi. »

Soudain rassuré, Naruto hocha la tête.

_ « Ah oui, bien sûr. Tu as raison. » Puis il réalisa.

_QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! _

Naruto sauta sur ses deux pieds et s'écarta le plus possible du l'inconnu en le pointant du doigt.

_ « Tu-Tu-Tu me stalke ?! »

Jamais Naruto n'avait été aussi peu discret. Et c'est peu dire.

_ « Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais mettre à réaliser » Répondit l'autre en ricanant un peu. Visiblement il aimait beaucoup se moquer de Naruto.

_ « C'est une blague. C'est une mauvaise blague, pas vrai ? Je suis sûr que Sasori a vendu la mèche, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance. Il a mis une caméra quelque part pour pouvoir bien rire en regardant la vidéo plus tard. Mais attends. Qui d'autre sait que je fais ça ?! » il commençait à sautiller partout un peu paniqué.

Même si très honnêtement, jamais ce genre de divertissement ne serait venu à l'esprit de Sasori. Ca n'était tellement pas son genre !

_ « Exactement, t'as tout compris. » Répondit-il froidement.

Et d'un coup, l'esprit de Naruto se focalisa sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Enfin essaya. _Attends. Attends. Reste calme. C'était de l'ironie ? Personne ne sait, alors ?_

Il commença à se calmer un tout petit peu avant que la panique prenne le dessus. _Mais CE mec me stalke. Ce MEC me stalke. Ce mec me STALKE ! CE MEC ME STALKE ! Mais quel pervers ! Mais où est-ce que je suis tombé ?!_

_ « Non mais je vais pas t'agresser ou te violer dans une ruelle sombre, tu sais. Ou même te tuer. » Répondit-il sur le même ton monotone. Lui aussi il s'était relevé entre temps et il avait les mains négligemment dans tes poches.

_ « Oui, bien sûr ! C'est certainement tout ce que les stalker disent ! » S'exclama Naruto en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

_ « Parce que tu en as certainement rencontré beaucoup » Lui répondit-il en riant.

_ « O-oui, exactement ! » Répondit Naruto, un peu boudeur.

Décidément ce blondinet l'amusait beaucoup.

_ « Tu stalke Sakura. Pourtant tu ne veux pas la tuer ou la violer dans une allée sombre, non ? »

Naruto hésita un moment avant de répondre lentement

_ « Non … non c'est pas dans mes projets …. »

_ « Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis pas ce genre de stalker. De toute façon t'as pas vraiment le choix. » Il commença à tourner le dos pour s'en aller « Oh, et je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de dégager vite fait. Ta moto est par là, non ? » Demanda-t-il en indiquant vaguement la direction opposé.

_ « Quoi ? Mais que-… »

_ « Naruto ?! » Cria Sakura en ouvrant la baie vitrée. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle, mi énervée, mi surprise.

_ « Moi ? Euh je … » commença-t-il. « Je faisais un tour dans le coin et j'ai perdu mes clefs dans l'herbe ! » Dit-il en riant et en se grattant les cheveux.

_ « Mais … Comment ?! Ne me dis pas que … » Commença-t-elle

_ « Que quoi ? Non, regarde ! » Il se releva et agita ses clefs en riant nerveusement. Il priait intérieurement pour que Sakura ne découvre rien. « C'est des choses qui arrivent en moto. Et tu sais bien que je suis super maladroit ! A-Alors je vais y aller et … et en se voit en physio, d'accord ? » Dit-il avant de marcher trèèèèèès très rapidement vers sa moto avant de partir le plus vite possible.

**SSSSSSSSSSS**

Sasori aimait être seul. Il adorait ça, parce qu'en réalité, il aimait le calme plus que tout. Il avait besoin de calme pour réviser, pour sculpter, pour aller aux toilettes et plus que tout pour dormir. Alors il profitait particulièrement de ces soirées que son colocataire bruyant –bien que très gentil– passait hors de leur chambre pour se ressourcer. Ils s'entendaient bien, évidemment. Mais il aurait voulu que Naruto passe encore plus de temps dehors.

En fait, si il avait pu il aurait aimé une chambre seul. Mais ses parents n'avaient pas vu de cet œil-là. Ils avaient toujours trouvé Sasori trop renfermés alors ils l'avaient obligés à être dans une chambre double. Heureusement, malgré les apparences, Naruto savait étrangement comment respecter l'espace vital de Sasori et savait où et quand s'arrêter.

Mais pas comme ce … _Ce petit emmerdeur !_ Comme il le nommait si bien. Parce que le charmant jeune homme qui vivait au-dessus était plus bruyant qu'un troupeau d'éléphants. Et plusieurs fois, Sasori s'était demandé si il n'était pas quinze à vivre dans la chambre au-dessus de la leur. Mais il avait vérifié sur les boites aux lettres et il n'y en avait qu'une seule pour cette chambre-là.

_Deidara_ pensa-t-il avec mépris.

Et peut-être bien qu'il invitait quinze potes à sauter partout chez lui. Mais ça n'était absolument pas une bonne raison. Non. Non, pas du tout. A vrai dire, ça rendait Sasori complètement _dingue_. Depuis une heure il grinçait des dents en espérant que ce tapage cesse.

« Mais y en a marre à la fin, tu vas arrêter de sauter partout à la fin ?! C'est quoi ton problème, il est 2h du matin et y a des gens qui ont cours demain, EUX ! » Se mit soudain à hurler Sasori à plein poumons. Jamais il n'avait craqué comme ça.

Et a son grand étonnement…Pendant quelques instant, le sale gosse au-dessus s'arrêta de sauter partout et même la musique s'arrêta. Sasori soupira de soulagement et commença à s'installer plus confortablement, prêt à s'endormir.

« Qui c'est ? » Demanda l'autre, en criant tout aussi fort.

Et là, Sasori réalisa à quel point il se sentait stupide, il rougit violemment. D'habitude il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Alors quand il s'agissait de hurler sur des voisins dérangeant … Comment dire ? Il était plutôt dans le genre à se laisser faire.

Il réfléchit un long moment à quoi dire avant d'entendre la voix désagréable du sale gosse de nouveau.

_ « Un fantome, je suppose ? Bon, c'est que je dérange pas au final. » Il avait un ton moqueur qui augmenta d'un cran la fureur de Sasori.

Et cette fois elle réussit même à dépsser sa honte.

« Ecoutes. Je sais pas qui t'es. Mais ce que je sais c'est que t'es qu'un sale gosse qui saute partout chez lui en caleçons à imprimé dessin animé. Et même si t'es qu'un branleur, c'est pas le cas de tout le monde, ok ? MOI j'ai cours dans 6h, c'est clair ? Alors tu te la ferme, tu éteins cette musique et tu fais ce que tu veux, mais en SILENCE ! » Hurla-t-il, debout sur son lit. Ce qui aurait pu être impressionnant. Si il n'était pas si petit.

Il avait la respiration haletante, tellement il était en colère. Mais plus aucun bruit. Doucement, il senti sa rage retomber le temps qu'il se rallonge dans son lit. Et qu'il se cale avec bonheur dans sa couette moelleuse.

Et, avec une grande fierté, Sasori s'est en fait trouvé à dormir paisiblement quelques minutes plus tard. Même plus un pas, pas un son, rien. Sasori passa une nuit incroyablement calme et reposante.

Il n'entendit même pas Naruto rentrer, même si celui-ci aurait réveillé quelqu'un sous somnifère, tellement il était abasourdi par la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

**NNNNNNNN**

Les jours qui suivirent, Naruto commença à développer une paranoïa que ses amis ne comprenaient pas. D'ailleurs Kiba se demandait si il n'était pas en train de devenir fou, entre la déprime et maintenant ça … En cours il observait toujours autour de lui. Dehors et à midi aussi. Pourtant jamais il n'arrivait à remarquer le regard profond sans cesse fixé sur lui. Il voulait savoir qui, QUI pouvait le suivre comme ça !

_ « Pourquoi tu regardes partout comme ça ? » Avait fini par s'agacer Kiba.

_ « Quoi ? » Avait demandé Naruto sans comprendre de quoi Kiba parlait.

Kiba soupira. Il adorait Naruto, il était comme un frère. Mais parfois il était vraiment impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit de lui, tout particulièrement quand quelque chose l'obsédait. Alors il décida de changer de sujet.

_ « Hé, les gars, je suis le seul à avoir remarqué qu'à chaque fois ils font ça ? »

La voix de Kiba sortir Naruto de sa rêverie.

_ « hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

_ « Des profs. Tu sais, Umino. Bah à chaque fois qu'on a cours avec lui, le chef de département passe toujours. Tu sais, le mec bizarre avec un bandeau sur la moitié de la tête. Hayate je crois qu'il s'appelle.» Expliqua Kiba en pointant son doigt vers le bas de l'amphi, où se tenait justement Iruka et cet homme étrange masqué.

Maintenant qu'il le mentionnait, Naruto réalisa que oui, à chaque fois cette homme venait le voir et qu'à chaque fois ….

_ « Hé, regardez, en plus Mr Umino est tout rouge ! » Avait presque crié Naruto en bondissant, sans le vouloir.

Il adorait Mr Umino. Iruka était son professeur préféré sans aucun doute, toutes matières confondues. Et il n'avait pas voulu que la moitié de l'amphi l'entende et se retourne vers ledit professeur. Qui était devenu encore plus rouge si c'est possible.

Le blondinet rit nerveusement en tentant de disparaitre dans son siège. Comme je l'ai dit, il adorait Mr Umino. Et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le déteste …

Kiba, lui, trouvait la situation très très amusante. Shikimaru, lui, fidèle à lui-même, les regardait d'un air blasé :

_ « Parce que vous n'aviez toujours pas compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ? »

En fait, Naruto et Kiba n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Shikamaru était présent à tous les cours d'Iruka. Et même d'autres. _Est-ce qu'il est tellement intelligent qu'il n'a pas besoin de réviser ? Alors il vient pour pas s'ennuyer ?! _

A la réflexion de Shikamaru, Naruto s'était redressé, soudain très intéressé par le sujet. Et Kiba avait arrêté de rire :

_ « Mais non, c'est pas vrai ! »

Shikamaru soupira et tourna la tête vers le professeur en bas de l'amphi qui était maintenant seul.

_ « Bien sûr que si. Je sais pas s'qui vous faut. » Puis il ajouta, comme si souvent « Galère. »

Naruto et Kiba échangèrent un regard. Tandis que l'un pensait _Il croit vraiment qu'on est débiles ou quoi ?_ L'autre pensait plutôt _Non mais attends tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?! Deux hommes ?!_

Et sans qu'ils aient pu résoudre leur mystère, le cours commença.

**SSSSSSSSSSSS**

Pendant les soirées que Naruto passait dehors, Sasori, lui, en profitait pour sculpter. Sculpter tout le temps, même si il n'avait, à son grand damne, aucune commande pour l'instant. Parfois il lui arrivait de vendre certaine de ses marionnettes. Et honnêtement, il ne refusait jamais car c'est la sculpture est ce genre de hobby qui coute bien trop cher pour s'y adonner trop souvent. Mais Sasori était faible …

Peu importe, ce soir il se sentait inspiré par la douce mélodie d'un violon qui résonnait dans la chambre. Il adorait cette artiste et chaque notes faisaient écho en lui comme jamais. Il avait l'impression que son ciseau à bois faisait corps avec la musique. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en communion avec ce qu'il sculptait. Cette marionnette serait probablement son chef d'œuvre, la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais faite, il en avait l'intime conviction. Peut-être même qu'elle lui permettrait de conquérir de nouveaux clients !

Comme Naruto n'était pas là, pendant quelques heures il déballait son matériel un peu partout dans la chambre sans le déranger. Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il faisait dehors si souvent et si tard. Mais seulement quelques secondes, très rapidement son esprit n'était plus préoccupé que par sa marionnette. Il avançait à une vitesse folle en créant des détails qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir réaliser. Chaque membre était finement décoré avec goût. Ou du moins c'était son projet, il allait seulement terminer le premier bras. Le tout premier des membres de sa marionnette. Ce soir-là, il y apportait les dernières retouches, avec une concentration extrême, sans aucune idée du temps qui pouvait passer ou même sans aucune notion de ses besoins physiologiques : Seule sa sculpture l'importait, en ce moment précis il ne vivait que pour ça.

Il appliquait son dernier coup de ciseaux à bois quand …

BAM !

Un bruit venu d'au-dessus le fit sursauter, créant une entaille hideuse dans son si précieux travail. Il regardait le bras inanimé bouche bée, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il fût vite ramené à la réalité par une musique bruyante provenant de ladite chambre au-dessus de la sienne. Il sentit ses poings se crispés, les larmes lui monter aux yeux : Non. Non, cet idiot ne pouvait pas avoir ruiné des semaines de travail intense.

« Maintenant ça SUFFIT ! » cria-t-il pour lui-même.

_Comment a-t-il osé ?! Qui est cet abruti d'abord ?!_

Il débordait tellement de rage et de colère qu'il n'arrivait même pas à l'exprimer. Pourtant n'importe qui aurait pu jurer voir une aura de haine rayonner tout autour de lui. S'en était trop !

Oui, ça n'était pas la première fois que ce … ce … Non, finalement, mieux vaut ne pas utiliser les mots qui traversaient l'esprit de Sasori pour décrire son voisin bruyant à ce moment-là. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi violent.

C'était ce même voisin qui, depuis quelques temps, se plaisait à mettre sa musique de barbare en pleine nuit. –Tout cela selon le point de vu de Sasori, bien sûr. Il avait besoin d'un calme extrême et de beaucoup de repos pour pouvoir résister physiquement et mentalement à une journée de cours et la concentration que lui demandait sa marionnette. Plusieurs fois il l'avait empêché de dormir depuis la fois où il avait crié. Pourtant Sasori n'avait jamais réussi à le faire arrêter : Depuis il avait essayé de frapper au plafond avec un balais –ou dans son cas un morceau de bois qu'il n'avait pas encore détaillé–. Et là, LA, il venait de ruiner le travail de plusieurs semaines. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça.

C'est avec fureur qu'il décida de monter dire ses quatre vérités à ce voisin. Après tout il ne devait pas être le seul à être déranger ? Sasori n'avait jamais osé monter parler à son voisin. _Mais à chaque fois j'étais dans mon lit. Et il finissait éventuellement par arrêter après plusieurs coups dans le plafond. Ou en tout cas à suffisamment baisser le son pour qu'il soit caché par les boules Quies que je portais ! _

Ou plus simplement parce qu'il n'osait pas. Cette fois il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, au moment où il l'avait réalisé il était déjà dans le couloir. Alors il avait continué son chemin vers l'étage au-dessus. Et il regrettait de ne pas avoir Naruto avec lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit encore de sortie ce soir ?!

Le blondinet était bien plus fort que lui : A part les muscles nécessaires à son art, Sasori ne se préoccupait absolument de l'entretient de son corps –jusqu'ici il n'était toujours pas devenu gros ou même un peu enrobé alors à quoi bon s'embêter ? Mais à cet instant présent, il aurait aimé être quelqu'un d'autre. Un peu plus robuste, un peu plus … Grand ?

Au moment où, après avoir frappé furieusement à la porte, ledit voisin ouvrit, Sasori aurait rêvé d'une carrure plus imposante, ou au moins d'un peu plus de charisme. Et surtout il aurait adoré ne pas être dans son pyjama en flanelle –celui avec de charmant dessins de rennes que sa grand-mère lui avait offert pour Noël, et puis c'était bientôt Noël, ça n'avait rien d'anormal !–. Tenant ce qui pour l'autre en devait être qu'un morceau de bois quelconque. Il était mystérieusement convaincu que ça ne l'aiderait pas vraiment à faire changer d'avis le jeune homme charismatique qui se tenait face à lui.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Alors ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ? Je pense explorer un peu plus les autres personnages par la suite. Je pense notamment à un POV d'Iruka un de ces jours, je ne sais pas encore. <em>

_En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai essayé de faire un plus long, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vraiment réussit ^^'  
><em>

_En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre !_


End file.
